When Dark and Light Combine
by SoraSoraChan
Summary: A story about the daughters of Kaze'aze where they will help the Grand Chase to defeat Kaze'aze. Sorry, I'm not good when it comes to summaries
1. Prologue

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE, ONLY ME OCs WHICH ARE HOPE AND DEATHY. I'LL NOTE YOU IF ANOTHER OC OF MINE WILL APPEAR HERE. JUST REMEMBER THAT I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE BUT ENJOY MY STORY! THANK YOU!**

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Prologue**

There are two girls hiding from the people because those people knew that they are Kazeáze daughters, everybody's greatest devilish enemy. So when they saw the two girls, they are hurting them. But the two girls are not evil, they are good but the others are just hurting them. The name of the two girls are HopeTheLife and DeathyTheDeath. When the two heard that there's a group of warriors called Grand Chase, they decided to join them and defeat their mother but they're not sure if the Grand Chase will really accept them. Now, let's start the chapter 1. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Elesis' Nightmare**

The Grand Chase are practicing at the training room when suddenly Elesis yelled from her room so they went towards her room. When they reach her room, they saw her sweating and panting while lying on the bed. Elesis touched her chest and she felt her chest was wet. When she look at her chest, she was shock. Her chest has a blood on it but she doesn't feel any pain but only a little.

"E-Elesis, What happened?" Ronan asked her shock then they all went near at her.

"I-I don't know... When I woke up... I already have... this blood on my cloths near my... chest..." Elesis answered while her hand is on her chest. Arme tried to to heal her small wound in her chest _(sorry, forgot to put that Elesis had a small wound in her chest on the first paragraph above -.-)_ but...

"W...Why I can't heal it?" Arme asked herself, she tried it again but fail.

"Sorry Elesis, I can't heal it." Arme told Elesis as she stood. Elesis just close her eyes then suddenly an image of a white-haired girl with bloody red eyes _(it's not a white lady, 'kay -.-) _holding a bloody wand appeared at her mind. She get up quickly and touch her chest again.

"You ok?" Ronan asked Elesis suddenly she hugged him while crying. Ronan pats her in the head.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Ronan asked her, she nodded then Ronan look at the others then Ley went near at them as well as the others.

"What kind of nightmare?" Ley asked Elesis then Ronan stopped patting her then she let go of the hug. _(sounds childish, huh? -.-)_

"In my dream or nightmare should I say... I was walking alone in a dark place then suddenly I saw a white-haired girl holding a bloody wand. When I was going to ask her she turn around and pointed her bloody wand in my chest and then she said 'Be ready next time when we met. Be ready...' then suddenly a strong gust of wind appeared around her so I close my eyes. When I open my eyes, she's not there anymore but I saw many dead monsters, people even elves so I yelled. That's the time when I woke up." Elesis answered.

"That was a scaaarrryyy nightmare." Amy said as she shivered from head to toe.

"So that small wound on your chest was made by that girl? But how?" the Knight Master asked Elesis._(you didn't expect that the Knight Master is also there, huh? :"3) _"She just pointed her wand at her chest." she added.

"I don't know." Elesis answered as she look down.

"Arme, cover her small wound using a piece of bandage." The Knight Master told Arme so she did.

While Arme is bandaging _(so confusing... That's what written on my notebook) _Elesis' wound, someone knocks in the door. Lass opens it revealing a guard outside.

"Knight Master, Grand Chase, the queen wants to see you." the quard told them.

"Ok, we'll be there." the Knight Master replied then the guard left. Arme finished bandaging Elesis' wound then she stood.

"Let's go now." The Knight Master told them then they went towards the throne room.

"You want to see us, your highness?" the Knight Master asked the queen.

"Yes. You and the Grand Chase will go in a mission together." the queen answered.

"Together with the Grand Chase?" the Knight Master asked the queen, she nodded.

"What mission is it, your highness?" Ronan asked her.

"This mission is not easy. You need to find the two daughters of Kazeáze because I heard that they are searching for the Grand Chase so find them and defeat them." the queen answered.

"We understand, your highness." the Knight Master said then they left and prepare their things.

Many hours past, they went towards the forest to search for Kazeáze daughters. They rest near the river then they build their tents. Elesis leaned on the tree and stared in the sky. Ronan went near at her then gave her a piece of bread.

"Thanks, Ronan." Elesis told Ronan then she started to eat.

"How do you feel?" Ronan asked her.

"I'm feeling ok." Elesis answered then she continuously eating. Ronan went towards the other.

It's already night then they shared tents. Arme and Lire, Lass and Ronan, Elesis and the Knight Master, Zero and Dio, Ley and Mari, Sieghart and Jin, Amy and Ryan shared their tents. They fall asleep but they don't know that 2 girls are watching over them but they suddenly left.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Challenge of Deathy**

~Arme's pov~

When I woke up, I can hear someone shouting like 'Monsters!', 'Attack it!' and 'Ghosts!'. I went outside to see what's going on and I was shocked in what I saw. There are ghosts, wild black monsters and wild violet soul ball chasing Amy, Ronan and Ryan. The others are still sleeping. I raised my battle staff and yelled, "Firestorm!" The other monsters are dead but more monsters are appearing.

"Ronan! When did they start attacking?" I asked Ronan as I run towards him.

"Just a while ago." Ronan answered.

"A while ago? Are they just keep on appearing?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Maybe someone is summoning them or someone is controlling them." I said then a wild violet soul ball charged towards me.

"Firestorm!" I said as I point my battle staff at the wild violet soul ball then it disappeared. We continued to fight them.

~Deathy's pov~

That purple-haired girl is smart. Maybe I can summon my black rose phoenix to attack her but my sister will get angry at me.

"Sis, she's already awake." my sister, Hope, told me while pointing at the one we're looking for.

"Yeah..." I murmured.

"You think she can do it?" Hope asked me.

"Of course she can do it! She's the leader of the Grand Chase!" I answered.

"Ok then... Summon the Black Rose Dragon* now." Hope told me then I smiled as I brings out my wand.

I summoned my black rose dragon then I told her to attack Elesis. the black rose dragon charged at Elesis.

~Elesis' pov~

I heard a roar at my left side then i look what it is. It's a black dragon with roses planted on its body. I dodged at its attack.

"Elesis! Be careful!" Ronan told me.

"Thanks Ronan!" I replied.

"Fierce Fire!*" the dragon yelled as it blew violet flames at me luckily I dodged it.

"Is that all you got?" I asked the dragon then its eyes glowed into red then suddenly...

"WHA-" is the only word I said when my surrounding turned into black. No one's around me then I saw somebody.

~Ronan's pov~

I was shocked when I saw Elesis collapse. I went near at her and check if she's fine.

"Elesis! Wake up!" I said but she didn't woke up.

"Arme, distract the dragon! Amy, Ryan, you two handle the other monsters! I'll try to wake Elesis up under that tree." I told them, they nodded. I carried Elesis and run towards the tree beside Dio and Zero's tent and I started to wake Elesis up.

~Knight Master's pov~

When I woke up, I heard noises outside our tent and I was surprised that Elesis is not beside me even her swords are not here. Maybe she went out to practice somewhere bad I have a bad feeling about this. I went outside with my sword then I was shocked on what's happening. Elesis is unconscious while Ronan is waking her up. Arme is fighting a big dragon and Amy and Ryan were fighting the other monsters. I held my sword tightly and charged at the Violet Soul Ball that was chasing Amy.

"Thank you, Knight Master!" Amy told me, I smiled.

"Its ok. Just be careful on fighting those monsters." I replied then she run towards the Violet Soul Ball. I continued to fight some monster.

~Elesis' pov~

I saw someone standing in front of me. She's not facing me then she suddenly fell backwards with a stabbed knife at her chest. Wait! That's... That's Kaze' aze! Then I saw the white-haired girl again! She's standing at the front of Kaze'aze then she look and smiled at me. I step backwards while she's coming closer to me.

"Do you remember what I said?" she asked me, I nodded.

"Very well then..." she suddenly jump towards me then we fell backwards. She pointed her bloody wand on my chest. I close my eyes then she sighed.

"Did I scare you when I said 'You'll be next when we met.'? If I did, sorry. I'm just testing you. " she told me. I opens my eyes then I saw her blue eyes. That was strange... Did her eyes just change its color?

"W-What happened to your e-eyes?" I asked her. She smiled and stood then I sit up.

"My eyes? I have 2 modes; normal mode with light blue eyes and Killya mode with bloody red eyes." she answered.

"I see... So, why are you testing me?" I asked her.

"To retreat in fighting Kaze'aze." she answered. My eyes were widened on what she said.

To be continued...

~...~...~...~...~...~...~  
* I don't own Black Rose Dragon, I just saw that in the anime Yu-Gi-Oh

* I just invented that attack for the Black Rose dragon :'3


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The 2 Daughters of Kaze'aze**

~Elesis' pov~

"W-What do you mean?" I asked her, eye-widened.

"You know, I gave you that big gash so you can't order your members to attack Kaze'aze." she answered.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Nice question. My name's HopeTheLife. You can call me Hope." she answered.

"Hope... Your name doesn't fit you." I told her. Really, her name is odd and why Hope? Kaze'aze wants war and she named her Hope? This is really weird.

"I know that. Especially my sister's name gives me creep." Hope replied then she walk towards me and offers her hand to me.

"I'll help you stand." she told me. Well... I don't have any choice left so I accepted her request then I stood with her help.

"Why are you trying to stop us from fighting Kaze'aze?" I asked her then she smiled.

"Simple, so you and your friends will not suffer anymore but seems like I can't stop you." she answered.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Don't get too surprised, ok?" she asked me, I nodded.

"Because I'm one of the daughters of Kaze'aze and I want to stop her evil plans." she answered.

"W-What?!" I exclaimed.

"-sigh- I told you not to be surprised." she told me then suddenly, she fell backwards.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"T-They found us." she answered, scared.

"Who?" I asked her.

"My mother's companions. They are here to capture us again." she answered then she look at me.

"Please... I'm begging you... Help us..." she told me then she disappeared.

~Ronan's pov~

Elesis moved then she opens her eyes. I look at her.

"Ronan, we can't kill the daughters of Kaze'aze." Elesis told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"They are searching for us not to kill us. They need our help." she answered.

"Is that true?" I asked her, curious. She nodded then we stood.

"She's the white-haired girl that I've met in my dream. Her name is HopeTheLife, one of Kaze'aze daughters." Elesis told me.

~End of Ronan's pov~

Elesis look around then she saw Zero fighting a black monster. She run towards him then Ronan charged at the big dragon.

"Zero!" I exclaimed then he turn around.

"Zero, can you use Gran to find 2 persons with the same energy as Kaze'aze?" I asked him, he nodded then he trust Gran on the ground then the ground started to glow*.

~somewhere in the forest~

"Let go of us!" Deathy yelled while a dark mage is carrying her and she is tied up as well as Hope but she's unconscious. She's tired from using her power to talk to Elesis.

"Be quiet Deathy!" the dark mage told her but she keeps on shouting so the dark mage put a cloth at her mouth.

"Mrmpf!" Deathy yelled which means 'Help!'

"Oh shut up will yah?!" a skeleton fighter told her, irritated.

"Fierce Fire!" the Black Rose Dragon yelled then the dark mage dodged its attack.

"Tsk. So you summon your pet." the dark mage told Deathy.

"Spf wfpm?! mpfmnthb!" Deathy yelled which means 'So what?! Help me!'

"I told you to shut up!" the dark mage said as he punch Deathy's stomach. Deathy lost her consciousness then...

"Chaos Savior!" Elesis yelled then the dark mage was hit on his shoulder.

"Lightning!" Arme yelled then the dark mage was hit again but this time, on his whole body.

"And the last, Big Shot!" Lire yelled then the dark mage was defeated.

The other monsters retreated leaving Hope and Deathy unconscious on the ground. They went near at them then Elesis carried Hope and Lass carried Deathy. When they reach their campsite, they untied Hope and Deathy. Ryan build another tent for Hope and Deathy.

To be continued...

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

* I invented that part when Zero trust Gran on the Ground to find Hope and Deathy


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: True Intention to Grand Chase**

Deathy woke up then she get up. She still feels the pain in her stomach. She look at her side then she saw Hope sleeping. She look outside then she saw 7 tents. No one is awake even her Black Rose Dragon. She went outside then lighted the campfire. She went towards the forest then when she returned, she was carrying two big dead boars. She cooked them in the fire. Many hours past, it was cook so she get one then she started to eat.

"I wonder who saved us yesterday..." Deathy wondered.

"I SMELL MEAT!" someone yelled, Deathy got surprised then she look behind her. 'Oh. They are awake.' Deathy thought.

"Oh, red. You're so noisy. I'm getting a very nice sleep." Sieghart told Elesis while wiping his eyes then he yawn.

"Shut up, old man! I'm hungry!" Elesis replied then Deathy get one meat then she stood and walk towards Elesis.

"Here." Deathy told Elesis while handling her a meat.

"T-Thank you." Elesis replied then she accepted the meat. Deathy smiled at her then she sat beside the campfire.

They started to eat but Hope is not yet awake. After they ate, deathy collected all the bones then she revived the big boar and it become Skeleton Boar. All Grand Chase Members are eye-widened. the Skeleton Boar left then the Grand Chase and the Knight Master sat beside her.

"So... You are one of Kaze'aze daughters?" Ryan asked her.

"-pout-" is Deathy can only do.

"Answer?" Lass asked her while pointing his nodachi in her neck. Deathy glared at him, Lass suddenly back away.

"Yes, I am." Deathy answered then they unsheated their weapons except for Elesis.

"Guys, please settle down." Elesis told them so they did. Then Hope went outside, yawning.

"-yawn- Do we have food?" Hope asked them.

"Here." Deathy gave her a wooden plate with meat. Hope went neat at Deathy then she sat beside her then she tarted to eat.

"Are you forgetting about us?!" Arme asked Deathy.

"Of course not, little mage." Deathy answered.

"Why you!" Arme pointed her staff at Deathy and received a glare from her. Lass went in front of Arme then Arme back away.

"Introduce yourselves." Lass told the two.

"-pout-" is Deathy can only do.

"I'm HopeTheLife, you can call me Hope and I'm the one who's appearing in Elesis' dream." Hope told them.

"And you?" Jin asked Deathy.

"I'm DeathyTheDeath, you can call me Deathy for short and I'm the only one who's taking care of Hope." Deathy answered while looking away.

"I apologize for my sister's attitude. She's always like that but she's kind. Promise." Hope told them.

"Aw... Hope is so cute~" Amy said then Hope blushed.

"Anyway... Elesis said that you are trying to stop us from fighting your mother." Ronan asked her then asked, "Why?"

"Simple, we are the one who will fight her." Deathy answered.

"No... They are trying to stop us because they don't want us to suffer anymore." Elesis told them then Deathy glared at Hope.

"What?" Hope asked her as she put down the wooden plate. Deathy look away again.

"Aw!" Elesis exclaimed as she fell from the ground while her hand is in her chest."What's wrong?" Ronan asked her then Hope went near at Elesis.

Hope put down Elesis' hands then she place both of her hands above Elesis' chest.

"I, Hope, will erase the pain and curse. Stop, stop, stop from hurting this victim's body. I, Hope, will return the curse in staff and let this victim live." Hope muttered then her wand appeared in beside her then she grab it and place it above Elesis then her wand shined bright. This light are curing the wound also the pain.

After that, Hope asked Elesis if she feels ok, Elesis said that she's fine. Elesis thanked Hope in a soft voice, Hope smiled then her wand disappeared.

To be continued...


End file.
